The Name of Love
by WolfAngel62
Summary: What if Snape had never called her a mudblood? What if Potter stayed an arrogant toerag? What if Snape never became a Death Eater? What if Ms. Lily Evans became Mrs. Lily Snape?  co-wrote with Taylur, rated T for romance and other stuff
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey it's Harley Girls RULE a.k.a. Jo or Isis. I got the idea for this when J. K. Rowling said that if Snape hadn't called Lily a mudblood that they might have become a couple sooo this was born. special thanks to Taylur for writing this with me. :) :)_**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Snape's POV

If there's anything I hate more than that insufferable prick, James Potter, right now it's Charms Class. Two hours of boring, boring, and more boring. Take right now for example: right now we're working on the summoning charm (Accio), Merlin! It's so simple even Peter Pettigrew could get it! Thank Merlin we are taking the written test now. They are in the least bit more tolerable. We only have to explain what each spell does, quite simple if you really think about it.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I'm already done with my Charms exam, anyway, and don't want to hand in my test quite yet. Quite bored, I charm a new piece of parchment to appear, barely realizing that I had begun to doodle on it. I beam at my parchment, to admire my work.

Lily Snape

What…? Why would I write that? Unless-

No, no! I mean- She's Lily. I can't have "those feelings" for her. I have known the girl all my life. Well, then again, it's not that Lily's unattractive. No, it's not that at all. Lily's actually quite the opposite, she's beautiful really.

The way her deep red hair curtains her shoulders and flows down her back, and how her forest green eyes sparkle and shine in the morning sun, yes, it's beautiful, isn't it? Last, but not least her smile. Yes, the smile. It makes my day that smile. At the end of charms class, I always think: Yes, in five more minutes I get to see the smile.

Oh Merlin's bloody beard! What am I saying! Imagine what my friends would say if I told them I had a crush on Lily Evans! They'd Cruciatus curse me into the middle of next week! Murder me if they had the chance!

You know, now that I think about it, it flows nicely doesn't it?

Lily Snape

Lily Snape

Lily Snape

Lily's POV  
>Three words: I hate Transfiguration. We had to turn a book into a painting, and just couldn't get it right. What was wrong with me today? My heart was in the right place, but it seemed my mind drifted off somewhere else. No, it's not that I don't like Professor McGonagall, and all. She only tried to help, telling me what I did wrong and how to improve it. Its constructive critism, is it not?<p>

Thank Merlin it's over, I went straight to bathroom on the seventh floor, and took a relaxing hot shower, feeling the exhaustion and worry roll off of me.

Anyway I'm up in my bed daydreaming about nothing. Only to realize, that I had to get my charms homework done. Merlin, how could I forget? I whip out a fresh piece of parchment. I start with the first thing I always do when starting my homework, writing my name.

Lily Snape.

Wait, why in Merlin would I write that? My last name is Evans not-

Oh no! No, no, no, no! Ruddy hell no! He's Sev. I can't feel like that, granted he's cute, funny, comforting, nice, fun to be with...ARGH! Stop it, Lily! Stop it right now! Bad thoughts lead to bad actions! He...

Alright, well, it does have a ring to it right? Yes, it's quite nice... Lily Snape,  
>I could get used to that.<p>

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

**_well that's the start of it, Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks bye. :) :)_**


	2. authors note

**hey guys so sorry I've been so friggin busy these past couple weeks, days whatever, but anyway I am working on the new chapter and it will be up soon until then, bye! (p.s. Please don't hate me!)**


End file.
